Black Midnight
by lovr84
Summary: Grace is a seventeen year old who gets captured by vampires but when she is saved by another vampire, Oliver. Grace is taken into a new world filled with secerets, will she go back to her hometown or stay with Oliver and the vampires forever?
1. Chapter 1

_Black Midnight_

It was a dark Saturday night as my boyfriend, Aaron, and I walked hand-in-hand from the movie theater to his house. It was a small town so mostly everyone could walk downtown and since Aaron's house was closer to the movie theater than mine we walked to his house first even though he argued he should be the gentleman and walk me to my house first but I told him I'd be ok. As we arrived at house he said "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your house?" I replied "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Then he gave me a warm goodnight kiss and said "Alright but be safe." "Ok goodnight Aaron." "Goodnight Grace." As I walked down the street I glanced back and saw him standing at his mailbox watching me walk off into the night, not knowing that, that'll be the last time he'd ever see me again. Usually when I walk back from his house I'd walk through the park but that night I decided to take the shortcut past the edge of downtown to my house. I normally don't like to walk that way at night, alone because of all the alleyways you have to pass but I had a science test that I had to study for. As I was making my way down the dark street I heard a rustle of noise behind me I quickly turned around but no one was there. I quickened my pace then I heard the noise again, I stopped, looked behind me but no one was there as I turned around to run someone grabbed my shoulders and then I felt a sudden pain in my neck, I screamed and then everything went black. I woke up and I was lying on a damp, cold floor, everything was dark except for one candle farther away then I noticed the bars around me as if I were in a jail cell I looked around and saw a girl no older than twelve in the cell beside me. She had dark brown curly hair unlike my strait blonde hair she suddenly sat up and I quickly asked, "Where are we?" She quickly turned her head toward me she looked frightened, she had brown eyes that went well with her brown hair she then asked " Who are you? I haven't seen you here before." I answered, "Ya, I'm guessing I just arrived."

"Then you must've come while I was sleeping"

"Ya, must've, but do you know where we are or what we are doing here?"

She moved closer to my cell and whispered, "As far as I've overheard we are in the underworld you know where the vampires live, but I have no idea why we are here." After she had told me that I remembered the sharp pain before I got here I quickly looked down at my neck and I was surprised to see dry blood all over my neck I looked at her neck and saw the same thing. To distract myself from this reality I asked her " Oh, I forgot to ask what is your name?" she answered, "My name is Sophie."

"Nice to meet you Sophie, I'm Grace."

"I'm glad you're here Grace now I have someone to talk to, many people come and go but none of them ever talk to me."

"So how long have you been here?"

"I think about a week-"

"Have they fed you?"

"Ya, bread and water two times a day."

My stomach rumbled I was hungry the last thing I had eaten was popcorn at the movies. "Aren't you scared since you've been here for a week?" she answered, "I'm really scared I cry myself to sleep." After a little while Sophie drifted off to sleep I rested my head against the cold stone wall and right before I fell asleep I heard a door open at the end of the hallway and then I heard someone running toward my direction and then I saw a guy about sixteen he ran down the hallway looking in each cell as he passed then he came to Sophie and I cells when he saw us he stopped reached into his pocket, pulled out a whole ring of keys, and unlocked our cells then he said "Come on we don't have much time!" I quickly nudged Sophie awake while I headed out of the cell; she quickly woke up and followed me out. When we got into the hallway the guy said, "What ever you do keep running and follow me!" We had no choice but to follow him so we quickly followed him out of the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

It was two days before I was kidnapped and I quickly pulled my long blonde hair into a ponytail because I once again over slept my alarm. I threw on a blue tank top and a pair of jeans I also put some brown eye shadow over my crystal blue eyes. I grabbed my car keys and I rushed out the door, I usually walk to school but lately I've over slept. I jumped out of the car and my best friend, Jennifer, came running over to me she had long brown hair that blew behind her as she ran and she had brown eyes that went with great with her hair. We were as close as sisters except we weren't related we told each other everything there wasn't a secret between us. When she was finally standing right in front of me she said "Oh my gosh guess who asked me out?" It really wasn't surprising to me that another guy asked her out all of our friends swear that every single guy in the school is in love with her even though she always denies it. "Umm…. Let me guess…Thomas?"

She replies, "No, I wish! Actually it was Todd Johnson."

"No way! What did you say?"

Todd was one of Aaron friends; they were both on the soccer team and both really hot.

"I told him no, because I like someone else."

"Are you crazy? Todd is really hot and Thomas is a sophomore in college, and even though you see him everyday at baseball practice maybe you should date someone closer to your age."

"No way! I love Thomas!"

Jennifer followed me to my locker explaining to me how Thomas is better than any guy in this school, I was trying to unlock my locker when Jennifer suddenly stopped talking and said "Grace, turn around." I turned around fast because I thought she was talking about nonsense but I was greeted face-to-face with a big smile from Aaron he pulled me close and gave me a kiss, he let me go and I remarked, "wow! Good morning to you too! So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies on Saturday. Are you free?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Aaron then asked Jennifer "Do you want to come along too and hang out with your two best bud?"

"I would hate to miss it but Thomas wants me to come to the baseball after party since it's the last game of the season." The day passed by slowly but it finally ended when I walked through the front door. I threw down my backpack and I saw a note on the counter that read:

Grace,

I won't be home until late tonight. There is leftover chicken from last night in the refrigerator. Love you bunches!

-Mom

The note really didn't surprise me since she is usually gone 5 out of 7 days a week so I barely ever get to see her. As soon as I sat down in front of the television the doorbell wrung, I slowly walked over to the door, and as I guessed it was Aaron. He usually comes to my house everyday after school because he knows my mom isn't home and because he has problems with his brother. "You missed me already? I practically just walked in the door!" he replied "Ya, I walked in my house, saw my brother and came strait to your house. So what have you been up to?"

"Oh, the usual nothing." We went and sat on the couch he put his arm around my shoulders and I swept his light brown hair away from his face and looked into his rich brown eyes and then I asked him "What would you do if I wasn't here everyday so you can escape from your house?"

"Hmm…I would cry."

"No I'm serious, what would you do?"

"Well, first I would find every single picture of you, tape them on my wall and lock myself in my room until you returned! "I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and said "Aww…really?"

"Really."

Aaron left later that night; I ate the leftover chicken, and went to bed in the bed that I would never sleep in again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

We kept running for what seemed like forever, counting that the guy we were chasing was the fastest person on Earth and that I had to make sure Sophie was keeping up. We finally stopped a while later and he said, "Alright I think we are far enough away, we will stay here for the night." Before he could make a single move I said, "Wait! First who are you and second where are we?" he paused for a moment and said, "Ok, my name is Oliver-" then Sophie suddenly asked "Are we in the underworld?"

"No, but if I hadn't helped you that's where you would be going-"

"But why?"

"To be killed."

"Isn't that where the vampires live?"

"Yes"

"Are you a vampire?'

By the look on his face you could tell that Sophie's question struck him but he didn't say anything but he finally said, "It's late and we need rest for the journey back." He started to sit down when Sophie asked, "So are you? I'm not going to sleep until I know the truth!" It took him a while to finally answer but he finally managed out a "yes…" Sophie didn't say anything in fact she barely looked surprised instead she curled up by a tree nearby and went to sleep. I still stood there watching Oliver gazing off into the darkness, ever since I had seen him I felt as if I knew him and trusted him, but really I didn't know him and this wasn't the real Grace I knew. The real Grace would've refused to follow him, the real Grace would've took Sophie's small delicate hand and ran after we found out the Oliver was a vampire but no, I just stood there watching him. When he finally came out of his trance he looked over at me, I quickly sat down and asked him "Is it true?" He didn't say anything he just nodded his head slowly. The silence lasted for a while until sleep overcame me and I fell into a deep sleep. I woke up in a luscious, green, grassy, field that for miles and miles, the sun was high in the sky and reflected off of the fluffy white clouds in the deep blue sky. I slowly stood up and looked around to figure out where I was, I quickly found a person standing by a crystal blue lake. I walked closer and I noticed it was Oliver, he didn't turn around but as I carefully came forward he asked me in his deep, dreamy voice "Do you trust me?" I answered silently "of course I do."

"Then follow me."

Then he started running as fast as lighting I tried to follow but he was running to fast. Finally I just stopped and watched him get smaller and smaller in the distance, I tried to call for him but he just kept running. I quickly realized it was a dream that it was all just a dream when I saw Sophie's soft face right in front of me saying, "Grace! Grace wake up! It's just a dream!" I quickly sat up and I saw I was still in the forest but now the sun was beating heavily on my face. I looked around and asked, "Where's Oliver?" Sophie answered, "Follow me. Oh and Oliver wanted me to give you this." She then threw me a nice, red, plump, juicy apple. I ate my apple on our walk, swerving through trees and bushes until we finally came to a little cottage. It was falling apart, the shutters were off the hinges, there was moss and ivy that climbed the house and onto the roof. We stepped inside and I noticed that the floor was entirely dirt, most of the stones on the chimney had fallen, and there was no furniture inside except for a single coffin that lay up against the back wall. It was black and there were stickers on the front that read _My Chemical Romance _and _Green Day._ I whispered to Sophie "Is Oliver in there?"

"Duh! He's a vampire, isn't he?"

"So what are we supposed to do until sunset?"

"Hmm…let's go explore the forest."

So the whole day I spent the whole day getting to know Sophie by climbing trees, playing tag, I Spy, make believe, and other little kid stuff but staying close to the cottage until sundown. When Oliver finally woke up Sophie and I were sitting by the cottage naming squirrels and such "So is this what you two have been doing all day?" I stood up but now that there was still a little bit of sun left I finally got to actually see all of his features clearly. He had dark black hair that swept over and covered his left eye, but I could still tell that his eyes were emerald green. His skin was very pale that made him look almost white and he had a lip ring on the right side of his bottom lip. He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt and skinny black jeans with black vans. He broke my stare by smiling and saying, "Should we go on?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been busy lately with school and stuff.** Chapter 4 

As we started walking Sophie suddenly stopped and said "Wait, you don't know where we live! How do you know if we are going the right way?"

A huge smile appeared on his face as he said, "Are you forgetting, I'm a vampire? I can read your thoughts" She then gave a confused look and said "Oh, okay."

He then gazed at me and said "Don't worry Grace, we'll see Aaron soon enough." I smiled and blushed and we continued walking.

We walked for a while longer getting to know each other until Sophie got so tired that Oliver picked her up in his arms. As we walked I watched Sophie sleeping soundly in Oliver's arms and every step he would take her curly hair would bounce up and down. Then Oliver broke the silence asking me, "We are going to take Sophie home first because her town is closer, do you mind?"

"No, not at all. How far away are we?"

"We should get there by sunrise and while I sleep you can take Sophie home, and maybe get something to eat in town and then meet me back in the woods by sunset then we could probably make it to your town by the next day."

I looked at Sophie; I thought how sad it's going to be to leave her because even though we only have known each other a short while, she was the closest thing I had ever had to a sister. Oliver and I continued to walk until it was a couple hours before sunrise according to Oliver. We decided to stop and rest, and I soon fell asleep after I sat down on the hard forest ground.

Sophie suddenly awakened me; the sun was just starting to shine down on the forest. Sophie kept on shaking and saying, "Grace…I think there is something following us…" I then heard it too; it was the sound of leaves crunching in the distance. I tried to comfort Sophie by saying, "Sophie its probably just Oliver just going to find a place to hide his coffin."

"No, Oliver left a while ago."

Sophie and I slowly started to back away as the noise come closer and closer until it sounded as if it was right behind us. I quickly turned around only to be greeted face to face with a large hairy wolf. Sophie was the first to scream and as soon as I saw it I grabbed Sophie's hand and we started to run as fast as we could. We didn't run far until we heard the wolf fall to the ground and whimper. I slowed my pace and looked back and to my surprise I saw Oliver. His eyes were bright red instead of his normal emerald green and dust was coming off of him. As soon as I saw this he said " No! Take Sophie home! I'll meet you here tonight! I'll be okay."

Sophie and I ran until we reached the edge of her town and she quickly guided me down every street. It was like any American neighborhood, houses all resembled each other, nice green lawns, and everything is neatly arranged. Right before we reached Sophie's street I bent down, gave her a hug and said, " I know we just met but I'll really miss you because you are the closest thing I ever had to a sister."

Just then I felt a single tear run down her cheek as she replied, "Grace, I'll miss you too! If it weren't for you I would have never had the courage to keep going when Oliver said he was a vampire, but you helped me."

I walked her to the top of her street and gave her one last hug and she took off running toward her parents who were quietly working in the garden. Once they saw their little girl running down the street their eyes filled with tears and they looked like a little kid who had just found their lost puppy. I walked slowly trying hard not to think about how much I missed Jennifer, Aaron and everyone back home. As I neared downtown I slid my hand into my back and I found the twenty-dollar bill that I had stuck in before I went to the movies. I found a nice quiet café on one of the main streets. I ordered a sandwich and some lemonade and sat down at one of the computers in the back. I got on the Internet, went onto Google, and typed in vampires. It came up with a ton of links but I clicked on Truths and Secrets of Vampires. I scrolled down past the stuff I already knew such as: they sleep in coffins, they can't be in the sunlight, and they can read people's thoughts. After that in bold letters it read:

**Warning: Vampires crave human blood!! They can also turn invisible and run really fast! So always watch your back!!**

After reading this I quickly shut off the site, took a deep breath, and stood up to go meet Oliver in the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

There was a tiny bit of light left when I arrived where Oliver was waiting for me. He was leaning against a tree, he sighed and said, "Finally, I thought I was going to have to come looking for you."

"Hey, like you could've found me in that large city."

"Try me."

"Fine, let's just keep moving." Thinking of Aaron and my friends just made me impatient.

"Okay, to get to your town we'll have to run in order to get there by seven."

"Wait, what time is it now?"

He looked up at the sky, which was almost completely dark and said, "Umm…about six-thirty…"

"What? Then how in the heck are we going to make it there by seven?"

"Easy, get on my back."

I shook my head "No way! Thank you, but I think I'll run by myself."

He laughed, "Okay! You're On! Alright one…two...three!" At three I started running but he took off so fast that in a second I couldn't see him. I kept running but after a minute I saw him sitting by a tree looking off into a distance. I stopped running, I was breathing so hard that I felt dizzy. I finally managed out, "How did you get here so fast? Are you on steroids or something?"

He laughed and rolled his eyes "Again, are you forgetting that I'm a vampire? I got here in about two seconds."

"Fine! You Win! Can you still run as fast with me on your back?"

"Easily!"

I carefully put my arms around his icy cold neck and jumped on his back. 

Before he started running he said, " You might want to close your eyes. I don't know how well you can handle the speed."

I retorted, "My dad used to have a motorcycle. I can handle anything."

"Okay, but hold on."

He started running but it was nothing like a motorcycle, it was ten times faster. We were going so fast that everything was just a blur. I was wrong; I quickly buried my face in his black hair because going that fast made me feel like I was going to throw up. After a while Oliver slowed to a walk and that's when I opened my eyes to find that we were on the outskirts of my town.

I hopped off his back and he asked, "So, how was that compared to a motorcycle?"

I smiled and said; "I think I'll stick to a motorcycle from now on."

He laughed and said, "Well, the good thing is we made it to your town in less than thirty minutes. If we had walked, we would've had to walk for about four to five days depending on how slow you are."

I gave him a nasty look he looked away from me and continued, "If you don't mind I would like to walk you home so I know you're safe."

"No, I don't mind at all but you will have to make to quick stops with me."

"Okay. Where first?"

I gazed around at my surroundings and realized that we were a couple streets away from Jennifer's house. "Jennifer's house."

Before I could start walking, Oliver jumped in front of me, grabbed my shoulders, and said, "Before we go anywhere you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone my secret." His face was stern and he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I promise."

He let go of my shoulders and sighed, "Okay. Which way?"

I pointed to the right and we started walking.

It didn't take us very long to reach her house since it's a small town. I ran up towards the front door and that's when I noticed Oliver wasn't with me. I turned around to find him standing by the road. He saw me looking back and said, "Go ahead, I'll wait here." I turned around to face the front door, I rang the doorbell and their dog started barking ferociously. It wasn't long before I heard Jennifer running down the stairs trying to calm the dog. When she flung open the door her eyes got wide and greeted me with a hug.

"Oh My God! Grace! It's You! Where have you been?"

"Oh I was kidnapped…"

She pulled away from the hug and nodded towards Oliver, "What the heck! Whose he?"

"Oh, that's Oliver. He's the one who saved me."

"Really? One second."

Jennifer, with her spontaneous personality jumped from the porch, ran over to Oliver, and gave him a hug. Oliver just stood there shocked and awkwardly hugged her back. I smiled as I approached the two, watching Jennifer gratefully thanking Oliver for saving me. I broke the one-way conversation by saying; "Umm…Jennifer, Oliver and I were going to go to Aaron's house before taking me home."

Her eyes then filled with sorrow and slowly asked, "Could I come with you?"

"Sure. Okay."

On the way to his house, Jennifer asked me questions such as: Who kidnapped you? Where did they take you? Were you scared? I tried to answer her questions as truthfully as I could without telling Oliver's secret. We were half way to Aaron's house when I stopped dead in my tracks. It felt as if my heart stopped and my lungs gave out because off in a distance, by the park fountain, I saw Aaron in the arms of another girl. Even though it was pitch dark now I could tell it was he, from the bright fountain light illuminating off of his always-perfect tan skin. I also recognized the girl he was with; it was Lauren Peck, the very popular cheerleader who has dated about every guy on Aaron's soccer team. Her lovely wavy brown hair was tangled with Aaron's fingers as they made out on the park bench. I turned to face Oliver with the tears now streaming down my face. I quietly said, "Oliver you can't leave me here!"

He wiped the tears from my face sighed, looked at Aaron and Lauren and said, "Okay…"

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and at this time would be a good idea to review my story. You can leave positive, negative, or ideas for my story I will take each review into consideration!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Oliver sat on my bed while Jennifer helped me pack some things. "Oh, Jennifer, could you grab my red Hollister pajamas from the top drawer?"

"Got them."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, in the washroom, my white cami is on top of the dryer."

Oliver silently left the room and that's when Jennifer turned to me and asked " Grace…do you really have to leave?"

"Jennifer, you are my best friend, but you know what everyone would be like at school. They would think that I arose from the dead. It's a small town, news gets around fast, and Aaron, it would kill him for me to come back to school and find him with another girl."

It hurt me terribly to say his name. Every time I thought of him it felt as if a knife is going through my heart.

"Well, screw Aaron! He's the one who hurt you."

"I just…I just can't. It would hurt me more to see him everyday than to just leave. I swore that he was the one for me, but I guess I was wrong."

Just then Oliver burst into my room holding my white cami.

"Ha! Found It! Your mom really isn't organized is she?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, and I also stopped by the bathroom and got your toothbrush, toothpaste and a hairbrush." He threw the three items on into my bag and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

I put my bag on the bed and started digging through all of my stuff. "Umm…well, I have three t-shirts, three pairs of pants, pajamas, underwear, socks, toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush. I think I'm almost done." Before I zipped up my tote bag I walked over to my nightstand, grabbed my ipod, and looked through my book stack and pulled out Vampire Kisses By Ellen Schreiber. My friend Alison gave this to me a month ago because she said that I'd need it later. Alison claims she could see into the future, I never really believed her so I just threw it on the floor but now I was starting to believe her. I tossed the rest of my items into my bag and closed it slowly not really wanting to leave. Oliver took it off of the bed and said, "I'll take your bag out to the car."

"The car?"

"Yeah, your car. Oh and the keys might help."

I walked back over to the nightstand and threw the keys to Oliver. I sighed looked around for one last time knowing I'd probably never comeback. I quietly picked up my favorite charm braclet from the nightstand and handed it to Jennifer. "For you."

"Really? But it's your favorite."

"Yeah, that's why I want you to keep it."

She gave me one last hug before we left. "Grace Warren, I will never forget you for as long as I live."

"Same. Don't worry I promise I'll come back and visit."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

We slowly left the room taking everything in before I had to go. We reached the end of the stairs where Oliver was standing; he was holding a piece of paper and a pen.

"What is that for?" I asked curiously.

"Your death note."

"What?"

"Write your mom, tell her you've been kidnapped and murdered."

I sighed and thought how depressed my mom would be. First getting divorced with my dad and now the death of me. I knew very well that this would kill her but I had already made up my mind so I started writing:

Dear mom,

I'm sorry mom but I have to do this. I've been kidnapped because it was either you or I. Please don't come looking for me because by the time you read this I will already be dead. Also, please don't blame yourself for this it's not your fault but always know that I will always love you with all my heart.

Love,

Grace

I sat my note down on the table in the front hallway where she sets her stuff down everyday so I was sure she would see it. I then turned to Jennifer who looked as if the tears were about to spill out of her eyes. She finally chocked out, "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, but remember I'm coming back to visit."

"But who knows when that'll be."

We hugged one last time and then walked out of the door. I jumped in the passenger's seat while Oliver put the keys into the ignition. Jennifer waved goodbye to me with tears flooding out of both of our eyes. I watched her just standing there in my front yard until we were so far away that the darkness swallowed her in. I then looked out the window and realized how fast we were going. "Oh My God! Oliver! Slow Down! You're Going Like 100 Miles Per Hour!"

He laughed and said, "Do I have to remind you every time that I'm a vampire? I have really quick reflexes, quicker than a human."

"Oh okay."

I looked at the clock noticing it was nine-thirty; I rested my head against the seat with my eyes half closed.

"Going to sleep so early?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to nap for five minutes. How long do we have before we get there?"

"Five hours so just sleep as long as you want."

"Okay."

Before I closed my eyes I let one more silent tear fall over my dried tears on my face and then fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up some time later, my eyes still half closed. Before I fully awoke I heard Oliver talking on his cell phone so I pretended I was sleeping and listened in to the conversation. I know it's really bad but I wanted to know what was going on.

"Mom and dad are home? Well this just ruins everything…Yes she's here in the car with me. Who else is home? … Get them all out of the house so they don't get all mad in front of her… We are about fifteen minutes from home so get them out quickly…okay. Bye."

I stretched and sat up, Oliver looked over at me and smiled "Well your nap lasted a little longer than 5 minutes. Huh?"

"You think? So who was on the phone?"

"Oh, that was my sister, Elizabeth."

"Is she a vampire?"

"Yes, my whole family is."

"Oh, can they all read minds too?"

He laughed as he replied, "Actually, no we can't read minds."

"Then why did you tell us that you could?"

"I didn't think that you'd be coming home with me, so I just told you what you wanted to hear."

I gave him a cold look and asked, "What else was a lie?"

"Oh, not much, but there is no underworld. Just letting you know."

"Whoa! Then if we weren't going to the underworld, then why were we there?"

His face went hard as if he were upset, like he was deep in thought on whether he should tell me. "Okay, you need to know that it really wasn't a vampire who kidnapped you, it was a werewolf."

My blood went cold throughout my body, I touched my neck where the scabs were almost healed "Then why do I have these marks?"

"It was probably a razor, they want to blame it on us so we get in trouble not them."

"Okay, also if you can't read thoughts then how did you know about Aaron?"

He smiled and even in the darkness I could see him blush, "You would be surprised of how much you talk in your sleep."

By this time we were now pulling into the long dirt driveway to a large mansion. It was smaller than some mansions I've seen but yet larger than any house in my old town. Oliver parked my car by the other two cars in the driveway. We both stepped out of the car and Oliver grabbed my bag from the back seat. We started to walk to the front door and Oliver turned to me and said, "Don't be scared, it's only my sister in there. My parents and my brother just left so they won't be home for a while."

I let out a sigh of relief, as we walked to the front door. As soon as we stepped in the door Oliver called, "Elizabeth you here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

We heard a call from upstairs "Yeah, I'm here! I'll be down in a second."

I then heard the light dance of feet run down the hallway and then she appeared at the top of the steps. The least I could say about her was that she was gorgeous; she had the same pale almost white skin that Oliver has. Her hair was strait like mine but instead of blonde it was a honey golden color that fell right behind her shoulders. Her eyes were a lot like mine they were the same crystal blue but hers seemed to sparkle more in the dim light that brightened the house. She continued her way towards us; she quickly hugged her brother and then turned to me, "You must be Grace. I've heard good things about you. Oh, and in case you didn't know I'm Oliver's sister, Elizabeth."

"Yeah, Oliver has mentioned you."

Oliver then leaned over to his sister and whispered something in her ear but it was to low for me to hear. Elizabeth responded with a positive, "Okay."

They both looked at me and Oliver said to me, "Grace, I have to go out real quick but Elizabeth will take care of you."

"Alright."

He quickly waved to us and headed out the door.

I waved back then turned to face Elizabeth again. She was smiling from ear to ear then her face went back to a normal smile and then asked, "Are you hungry Grace? Oliver says that you haven't had much time to get anything."

I was starving but I gulped at the thought of a vampire asking me if I wanted something to eat. I was afraid that they were going to make me drink blood and become a vampire. She must've seen the fear in my eyes because she quickly added, "Oh! I'm guessing that Oliver must've spilled the beans on our little secret. Don't worry, we have regular food because when my parents are gone we have a house keeper that stays here so she just stocks our refrigerator with food."

I let out a sigh of relief as I followed her into the kitchen. She looked at me and said, "I'm more than willing to make you something for you, but you are welcome to make you something. As you might've known I'm not very skilled in that area but I can always try…"

I walked toward the refrigerator, pulled out the milk, and answered, "No, that's okay I'll make something."

"Okay" She quietly sat down at the bar on the opposite side of the counter. "Grace, I want to get to know you since I'm guessing you'll be staying for a while. Could you tell me something about yourself?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Oh, I'm a nosey person; start out with your family."

"Okay, well I lived with my mom since my parents divorced when I was very little. They married right out of high school, so my mom wasn't a supporter of that after she had me."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, I was an only child."

"Oh, so was it always really quiet?"

"Most of the time since my mom worked like twenty four-seven, but I did have company when my boyfriend, Aaron was over."

"I bet you miss him a lot."

"In a way, yes, but its more pain than sorrow since I saw him with someone else."

"Oh yeah, Oliver told me about that. Sorry I even brought it up."

"Oh, it's okay." But really in my heart I wasn't okay. Every time I heard his name I saw his face and then hers and how much love was shown when they looked into each other's eyes. Seeing them together tore the inside of me into shreds and I stood there alone trying to piece myself together again. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Where did Oliver go?"

She paused for a second, took a deep breath and said, "Okay…umm…how do I put this? All right, you know how humans have to eat? Well, vampires need to hunt. Some hunt humans but my family and the Stevens are considered vegetarian vampires since we only drink animal blood. So your question about Oliver, well, he went hunting because if he doesn't then it puts you n more danger. He can only control himself for so long before…"

I could tell she didn't want to say that last bit so I broke in, "Oh okay. Well it's your turn to ask a question."

"No, it's okay. It's three in the morning, you should be very tired."

In fact I was tired, so I put my bowl into the sink after I had finished my plain bowl of cereal. I followed Elizabeth up the steps and down the hallway until we got to a dark bedroom. Even through the faint flicker of the candlelight I saw that there were two medium windows on the far wall and between them there was a large double bed. The walls were purple and black and so was everything else in the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and said, "You can sleep here, I don't know how long you'll sleep but if you wake up after sunrise then you won't see us until tomorrow night. If you need anything our house keeper Tracy will help you get breakfast and stuff like that but for now it is important to sleep."

I walked over to the opposite side of the bed, Elizabeth helped me pull back the covers as I got in, and as I rested my head on her soft velvet pillow she whispered, "Sleep well Grace." Then I silently fell asleep.

I awoke not long after I fell asleep by the rise of voices in the room with me. I opened my eyes slightly, just enough to see who was in the room. I saw that Oliver had come back along with Elizabeth, also in the room was a man who looked like he was in his twenties. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes; standing beside him was a woman also in her twenties with long, wavy, black hair and her eyes were the same sparkly blue as Elizabeth. The man was talking in a low whisper, almost to low to hear. "Why is she here Oliver?"

Oliver's voice was a little louder as he tried to explain why I was here, "Like I said dad, it was like she was at a dead end. You should've seen the hurt in her eyes when it happened I just had to help her."

The woman spoke up this time, "Oliver, we aren't mad we're just concerned about her safety. We know you have so much strength to hold yourself back but accidents do happen."

A smile then appeared on Oliver's face as he said, "Well, I had an idea…"

I never got to hear Oliver's plan because I then closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

I was awaken much later, I sat up in bed and noticed that there was light now pouring through the curtains. I looked over at the clock on Elizabeth's bed stand and realized that it was already noon. I stretched and then fell back onto the pillows. I was about to doze off again when I heard the bedroom door open. In came an older woman than the one I'd seen a while ago. This woman looked about mid forties, she was tall and lanky, and her plain brown hair was in to braids. She was carrying a silver tray with food on it; she smiled and said, "Finally, you are up. I thought they had changed you last night and that you were going to sleep all day. I hope I didn't wake you."

I yawned and sat up again. "No, actually I had woken up before you came in."

"Oh good. Well, I hope you are still in the mood for breakfast because I brought up eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast."

"Thank goodness that bowl of cereal that I had early this morning wasn't holding off."

"I'm glad I can help. I'm going to leave you to eat in peace but if you want to change there's a bathroom to the left two doors down on the right. Oh, you can call me Tracy I'm the family's housekeeper and just holler if you need anything." She smiled and then left me alone in the room. I quickly ate and set the tray aside on a small table that Elizabeth had in her room. I then grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste, and another change of clothes and went into the bathroom. After changing I went back into the room and looked at the clock to find that it was one-thirty so I picked my book and started to read. Tracy came in twice during the day to see how I was doing. It was about five o'clock when the sun started to set it was then that I heard a noise in the hallway. I waited a couple of minutes and then I heard Oliver say, "Grace, are you in there?"

I replied, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Could you do me a favor, could you shut the blinds?"

"Sure, okay." I walked over to the two windows and closed the blinds hiding the fading sun from the room. "Okay, I'm done."

He was smiling as he walked in the room. I could tell he had just woken up because he was still in an old t-shirt and pajamas. It didn't matter that he just woke up because he was still as gorgeous as before; his dark black hair seemed to sparkle as it lay over his left eye. I smiled and asked, "Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah…I just didn't have time to change because I came here right after I woke up."

"Do you still sleep in a coffin here?"

His smile faded away and he dropped his head and said, "Yes, but I wish I didn't have to." He walked over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down beside me. "Well, you see, it's a pain being a vampire. You can't go outside in the daylight, can't have your picture taken, can't see your reflection, and so on."

I looked into his dark green emerald eyes and thought how tough it must be to loose all those things since he was a vampire. Elizabeth then suddenly interrupted us as she walked into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"I thought I heard you up." Elizabeth said as she walked into the room. She was also still in her pajamas and you could tell that she had just woken up but like Oliver she was still as beautiful as before.

Oliver asked, "Why are you up so early? I thought you were going to wake up much later."

She groaned as she walked over to my side of the bed " I wish, but I just couldn't sleep."

"Really? Same here, I kept waking up." Elizabeth sat down beside me making me scoot over closer to Oliver. "I don't think anyone slept well. I walked into Alexandra and Daniel's quarters and I herd them start to stir."

Oliver sighed "So it probably won't be long before we have to deal with them again."

I broke into their conversation by saying, "Did someone come into my room last night? I thought I heard something."

Oliver answered, "Yeah, we were in there not very long after you went to sleep."

Elizabeth quieted us, "Shh…I think I hear someone." We sat in silence for not very long when she continued, "It's Alexandra and Daniel, they're downstairs in the living room."

Oliver stood up, "I'll go talk to them. Elizabeth, you and Grace come down in just a minute."

"Okay."

After a couple of minutes and hearing the conversation quieted down Elizabeth signaled me to follow her. I was so nervous, I didn't know whether they would like me or not. We silently tiptoed down the steps and we walked into the living room. In the room I saw the same two people that I had seen in my bedroom last night sitting on one of the couched in the highly decorated room. The room was all gold and red; it was beautiful and very elegant. Oliver was the first one to speak up, "Alexandra, Daniel this is Grace." The lady that I now know was Oliver's mother walked over to Elizabeth and I. She smiled warmly and said, "So this is the young lady that we have heard so much about lately. We are glad you are here, you can call me Alexandra." She then motioned to Oliver's father who now stood up. "And this is my husband Daniel. Why don't you two sit down?" Elizabeth led me over to the other couch next to Oliver. Daniel walked over close to his wife and said, "Now we have been talking about where Grace should stay, even though we would more than love if she stayed here with us but Alexandra and I think that it is best if she went to school with other people. We have arranged that Grace is going to go live with Shannon Hamrick and her daughter Amanda." My heart leaped at the sound of a sister, it had always been my dream to have a sibling. "Since it's to late to go over tonight, Grace will stay with us for another night. Only if it's fine with you Grace."

"It's great."

Elizabeth looked around curiously and asked, "Where is Seth?"

"Oh he was the fortunate one who actually slept well last night." Answered Alexandra.

Elizabeth sighed, "That figures."

"If you three don't mind but we have to make arrangements to leave." Daniel said while taking his wife's hand.

Elizabeth moaned, "Again? But you just got here two days ago."

"I'm sorry but Romania needs us right now. I promise we'll be back as soon as we can, be sure to tell Seth that we left when he wakes up." Alexandra answered and then kissed the top of Elizabeth's head. They silently left the room and we sat there for a minute without saying a word. Suddenly Elizabeth jumps up and exclaims, "Oh my gosh! You've been here for almost a day and I haven't given you the tour of the house."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Maybe that's because she doesn't care."

"Do you want to see the house Grace?"

"Sure, why not?"

She grabbed my hand and started leading me around the house. She first showed me the parlor on the first floor, and then she led me to the second floor and pointed out Alexandra and Daniel's room, the office, and Tracy's room. When we got to the third floor there were two doors one Elizabeth said was Seth's and the other was Oliver's. Elizabeth motioned to Oliver who had followed us the whole time and said, "Would you like to show her your room?"

"Fine." he sighed. I stepped in and looked around, it looked like any regular teenage boy's room with a mattress on the floor unmade, posters of My Chemical Romance and Green Day on every wall, and clothes scattered on the floor. "Here it is, even though there's nothing to see."

Elizabeth sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room. "Eww Oliver. Have you ever considered cleaning all this mess up?"

He turned to look out the window. "No."

There was silence for a minute then I asked, "So Oliver, do you sleep in your bed while you are at home?" He didn't answer, he just continued to stare out of the window. All of a sudden Elizabeth stood up and said, "Oh my God Oliver! Move on, just…just grow-up!" Elizabeth grabbed my hand. "Come on Grace." As we left Oliver didn't move, he just continued to stare out of the window.

Elizabeth led me back down to her bedroom; I sat down on the bed while she started pacing up and down her room. "Oh my gosh grace, I'm so sorry about that. Oliver can get in a really bad mood sometimes."

"What happened up there? He just seemed to ignore me."

She sighed and sat down next to me on the edge of the bed. "Well there's a whole story to this, I really think Oliver needs to tell you himself but you really need to know. Okay well, before Oliver was turned into a vampire he had a girlfriend, Lucy. She was very petite with blond curly hair; they were deeply in love you could tell it by the way they looked at each other. Alexandra, Daniel, and I lived in the same town so we knew him pretty well. It was a small town and Alexandra was the only one who knew some about medicine, so when we found out that Oliver had caught the plague Lucy brought him over and wanted Alexandra to cure him. I remember that day clearly, he looked as if he only had an hour or so to live and that's when Alexandra bit him. It took him three days to turn completely into a vampire and when he woke up he somehow escaped from the house. During this time he found out that he was a vampire and of course he wasn't dumb, he knew that if he bit Lucy then they could be together forever. What he didn't know was that newborn vampires are totally reckless and when he bit her, at the first taste of blood he went crazy and well…killed her."

I stared at her in disbelief that such a tragic story happened to him. "Did your family know about it?"

"Yes, when we realized he was missing we set out for him but when we arrived we were to late, she was gone. For a while he wouldn't do anything, just sit, sleep, and hunt but only when it was absolutely necessary. We've had to deal with his suffering for more than one hundred years and I really think he should move on. That's why when you came I got overly ambitious because that was the first time I had seen him smile in a while." She smiled weakly, "I guess I was just getting my hopes up."

We sat there for a minute until a teenage girl who looked about seventeen bounded in the room with a silver tray. "Violet!" Elizabeth squealed and then turned to me. "Grace, this is Violet. She's also a vampire but her family lives in another town a couple miles away." Violet had short black hair that fell right above her shoulders and her eyes were an amazing shade of purple that fit her name perfectly.

She smiled sweetly at me, "Nice to meet you Grace."

I smiled back. "Nice to meet you to."

"So are you here for any particular reason?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not really just wanted to come see Seth."

"Oh, he's upstairs sleeping."

"Still? That shouldn't surprise me, he's always the last one up." She gave Elizabeth another quick hug and told us both goodbyes on her way out. I walked over to where Violet had set the tray down and brought it back to the bed. After I had finished Elizabeth asked me, "So what do you feel like doing until you go to bed?"

"Anything I guess."

"Okay then how about a movie?"

"Sounds great."

Elizabeth and I laid on the bed and watched Elizabeth's favorite movie, Phantom of the Opera, until it was eleven o'clock. Elizabeth then left and I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey sorry this chapter has taken so long! I literally wrote none over Christmas break and I just finished last night! I know this probably isn't the most exciting chapter but I promise the next one will be better._ **Chapter 9**

A sudden flash of light awaked me later from the lit sky outside as Tracy threw back the curtains. "Wake up you sleepy head. How did you sleep?" I groaned as I stiffly sat up in bed and mumbled, "Good…" She pranced briskly across the room and said, "Today's the big day but although I do have to say I'm very sad because the only other human in the house is leaving. It gets awfully quiet around hear with no one else."

"What time do we have to leave?"

"Well it's eight forty-five and she wants us over at nine thirty, so you can take a shower and get ready while I make breakfast. What would you like?"

"Eggs and toast will be fine for me."

I took a quick shower and packed my clothes while I packed away my clothes while Tracy made breakfast. After that I quickly ate and we left the house at nine twenty but since the town was small it only took us five minutes to get from the Amsworth's mansion to the Hamrick's small white farmhouse. Tracy and I got out of my jeep, grabbed my bags, and headed towards the front door. A woman that looked no older than thirty greeted us; her thick brown hair was loosely pulled up into a sloppy ballet bun. "Oh Grace we're so happy you are here; come in I want you to meet my daughter, Amanda." She led us into a small living room and sitting on the couch was a teenage girl that looked about the same age as me. She was tall with strait dark brown hair to match the color of her eyes. She turned her head away from the television screen, looked at me, and said, "Hey, nice to meet you." I weakly smiled then turned back to Tracy and Ms. Hamrick. "Okay Grace I have to go but we live only five minutes away so just call if you need anything, Ms. Hamrick has our number." As she gave me a hug good bye she faintly whispered in my ear, "You'll be fine." Ms. Hamrick walked Tracy to the door and as they exchanged their good byes, after Tracy stepped out the door Ms. Hamrick said to Amanda who still had her eyes glued on the television, "Why don't you go show Grace her room?"

Amanda retorted, "Mom, the guestroom isn't ready yet."

Ms. Hamrick smiled "That's why she's going to be sharing your room for now."

"But Mom-"

"Amanda, it's only for three days and besides it will give you two some time to get to know each other."

She rose unwillingly from the couch and said, "Fine."

She swiftly led me upstairs and into the first bedroom in front of us. I stepped in her room and I saw that it was brightly decorated with many Jonas Brothers posters on the walls. The computer beside her bed sounded as someone sent her an IM message, she quickly dashed over and in a hurry started typing. She turned quickly and asked me, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." I replied.

"Cool same here."

I ignored the fact that she was talking about me to all of her friends and instead looked around at all the posters and stuff she had in her room until Ms. Hamrick walked in. "Okay girls I have to go to work but Amanda I don't want you on the computer all day. It's about noon so you could eat and then show Grace around town."

She rolled her eyes while still continuing to type. "Fine. What time are you going to be home?"

"Umm…I think around six."

After Ms. Hamrick left we ate lunch and then she showed me around town, like the high school, the park, the movies, and her favorite place to eat and shop. When we were finished we drove back to the house and Ms. Hamrick was already there with the pizza that she had picked up while coming home from work. After dinner I went with Amanda while she worked on her project and I just sat and thought why Oliver just totally ignored me even though I knew it probably had something to do with Lucy. Later on I was so tired that I curled up tightly on the sleeping bag that was left for me and fell asleep.

That night I had a dream about Oliver, it was similar to the dream I had in the forest. First I found myself in a green meadow again by a lake with the blue sky glittering above but this time Oliver turned around and said, "Come on, follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a deep forest. He pulled me close and looked me in the eyes. "My darling Lucy, I know a way we can be together forever." A cold shiver went up my spine. "But…I'm not Lucy, I'm Grace." I looked down at my hair to find it no longer strait and long but shoulder length curly blonde hair. Oliver smiled, "Quit joking my love." I tried to pull away but his grip was to strong, he then bent his head down to bite my neck, and then…

I awoke to Amanda kneeling right beside me and she had her hand over my mouth. She slowly removed her hand after I had calmed some. "What happened?" she whispered. "All of a sudden you started moaning and yelling stop, over and over." "Sorry it was just a nightmare." She grabbed my hand and helped me up. "Come on lets go get some water." She tightly held my hand as she led quietly guided us down the long dark hallway avoiding all the squeaky boards. When we arrived in the kitchen Amanda poured two glasses of water and then went and sat on the back porch. Amanda quickly sat down and asked again, "So what happened?" I twitched as I remembered frightening vivid dream. "Oh I just had a bad dream." "Oh, you know you talk a lot in your sleep." I smiled. "Yeah, I've been told that." We sat there for a minute in silence before I continued, "What's school going to be like tomorrow?"

"You're a junior right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you're in my grade, well there are a lot of things you need to know…"

We went on for the next thirty minutes while Amanda flew through what her friends were like, who to avoid, which teachers were cool and others she hated, and so on. Now, I tried to fill her in on some of my own experiences but she was like a flood, once she started talking she couldn't be stopped. At last she stopped, stared out into the starry sky, and said, "You know Grace, I was totally wrong about you." I looked at her with a confused look on my face and asked, "What do you mean?" She took a deep breath and said, "Well, when the Amsworth's first moved in my mom was all like, oh come on Amanda lets go meet them." She looked down at the ground, deep in thought. "When they answered the door I noticed everyone was in dark clothes, there was barely any light in the old house, and they didn't go to our school. At first I blew it off thinking, it's a new house; they just moved in, it's going to take them a while to get used to things. No, for all the times I've gone over there it's been the same, dark, and just the feeling of being unwelcome. Now their parents are super nice but the three always ignored me like I wasn't even there and I thought you were going to be the same way. You've proven me wrong, now it seems like I've been the one ignoring you. Will you forgive me?"

I smiled, "Of course."

She smiled back and stood up. "I'm glad sis. Now lets go get a real night sleep, shall we?"

As soon as I got back into Amanda's room and started to fall asleep I continued to smile knowing I now had someone to call sister.

_Author's note:_

_Thank you so much for your support! Mostly thank you BlackMidnightLOVER01. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you but here are the answers to your questions!_

_Q-Where do you get your inspiration?_

_A-Umm…I get my inspiration from everywhere. Like my friends truly inspire me, My Chemical Romance inspires me, and sometimes I could be anywhere and then this great idea just comes in my head and I have to stop and write it down so I don't forget._

_Q-How long does it take you to write?_

_A-Usually if I completely have my mind on the story it takes me a week to write a chapter but if I'm busy with other things then I could take me about 2 weeks._

_Q-How long have you been writing?_

_A-I have been writing for over a year now. I first started of on the Sims 2 _

_website and the first stories I wrote were horrible but I kept writing and I eventually got better._

_Q-Do you have a person who helps you edit this?_

_A-Yes, my friends help me but sometimes I'm in a rush to put it on fanfiction that I don't have time._

_Thanks again for reading my stories and please review if you have any questions! 3 lovr84_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Chapter 10

I slept peacefully through the rest of the night until Amanda's phone went off in the morning blasting Hold On by the Jonas Brothers. Amanda quickly turned off the wake up alarm, stretched, and walked over to her closet. She scratched her head and then started throwing clothes out in every direction. "Grace, come on you have to get up! It's your first day and we still have no idea what you're wearing."

I sat up slowly and answered, "I have some stuff in my bag that I can wear."

She laughed quietly to herself, "Grace, you have been wearing those for who knows how long. You look about my size, you can borrow some of my stuff." She picked up two pairs of pants off her bed and asked, "So what do you want to wear?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt would be good for me."

She then walked back to her closet and threw a pair of jeans and a Hollister top over to me. She grabbed her clothes off the bed and when she started to walk out of the room she said, "We only have forty-five minutes until we have to leave, and you'd better hurry."

As we drove to school, in Amanda's Pontiac Solstice, I nervously ran my fingers through my hair and constantly checked my appearance in the mirror. "Grace, don't worry, everyone will love you, calm down."

I sighed, "I've lived in my old town, Springdale, my whole life. I've never actually been the new girl before. I'm really scared."

"Don't worry I know you'll be fine. And of course you have me."

I then took one last glance in the mirror and then starred out the window until we were finally pulling into the school parking lot. We parked, got out of the car, and headed toward the huge building along with tons of other students getting ready to start another normal day of school.

The school was huge to me, without Amanda I would've gotten lost in a matter of seconds. Every hallway led us past hundreds of students and tons of classrooms, but after about of five minutes Amanda led us to a group of friends laughing and hanging out by a row of gray lockers. As soon as they saw us turn into the hallway they came hurrying towards us. A girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail was the first one to speak up. "Hey, you must be Grace, we've herd so much about you. I'm Shelby Meadows, let me be the first to welcome you to Rock Bridge High." The second girl in the group was shorter than everyone else by a foot and her wavy brown hair fell down her petite body. "Hey I'm Kristen Blaine." Next was a blonde headed boy who's hair slightly flipped up at the end, had the most amazing tan looked like a pro surfer. "I'm Ray Cohen." Finally, my attention came to this really hot guy. He had brown, skater hair that fell over his tan face and when he smiled at me it was enough to put every-single guy in the school to shame. "Hey Grace, I'm Adam Curtis." I smiled shyly and said "Hey." Kristen looked toward Amanda and asked, "Are you and Grace going to hang out with us before we go to class?"

"I'd love to but I have to take Grace to the office to get her schedule." Amanda sighed.

Adam then stepped forward, "No, you go ahead. I'll take Grace to the office."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd love to." Adam rested his hand behind my shoulder, which sent off the butterflies in my stomach. "Come on Grace, I'll show you the way."

He led me down many hallways and passed many crowds of people until we finally reached the office door. Adam and I both walked into the dull white office and Adam walked right up to the lady at the desk and said, "Good morning Mrs. Morgan." She looked up from all the papers that were crowding her desk, "Good Morning Mr. Curtis. What could I do to help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Grace Hamrick's schedule."

She quickly shuffled through multiple stacks of papers until she finally pulled out a white sheet of paper and handed it to me. "Here it is, Welcome to Rock Bridge High, Grace."

We walked out of the office and looked down at my schedule. I had English, Science, P.E., and then Art. Adam curiously looked down my schedule, "Cool, we have English, Science, and Art together."

"Really? That's so great! At least I will know one person."

He smiled and then took my schedule from my hands and looked at the little slip of paper that was stapled to the bottom. "Ah, here's your locker number and your combination. Would you like me to help you find it?"

"You read my mind." Adam gave me this very charming, warm, smile and then swiftly led me through the building talking about classes, teachers, and for once, after I had left the Amsworths' mansion, I didn't feel so alone and hopeless.

"Ah-ha here it is, locker 569." He pointed down to the end of the hallway. "Mine is at the end of the next hallway to your left, locker 708…" He was suddenly interrupted when this bouncy blond came up behind Adam, put her hand lightly on his shoulder, and in a flirty way said, "Hey Adam, who's your friend."

He took her hand, lifted it off his shoulder, and let it fall down beside her. "This is Grace, she's new to Rock Bridge."

She gave me a smug grin, "Hey. So Adam are you going to be in Science today?"

"Yeah, did you finish the worksheet that we worked on in class for homework?"

"O.M.G. I totally forgot! I have to go finish it, but I'll talk to you later."

As she bounced down the hallway I leaded over to Adam and whispered, "Is that your girlfriend?"

He laughed, "Erika? No, well I mean we did but I broke up with her."

"Why? She really seemed to like you."

"Well her fathers like a millionaire, and not being mean but she's a snobby brat. Let me advise you, not the person who you should be looking to become friends with. She's okay without her little clique but normally they're inseparable."

I smiled, "Okay, I'll remember that."

Finally, after Adam had showed me where my locker was and some around the school, the bell rang and he quickly led me to first block, which was English. Since we were the first people in the class Adam led me into the front of the class and introduced me to the teacher. "Mrs. Lee, I want you to meet my new friend, Grace Hamrick, she's new to Rock Bridge High." Mrs. Lee had the appearance of a mushroom.

She was short, plump, and had tan hair that was cut down to her chin. "Hello Grace, I'm Mrs. Lee and I will be your English teacher." She looked around the room and said, "For right now I want you to sit at the end of the middle row to the right." Adam looked over and shot me a look that I knew he was upset since he went and sat on the far other side of the room. As more kids started coming in I felt the awkward stare and whispers from the other students. Then once again I felt unwelcome and alone.

The next class I had was Science, and luckily there were people I knew like, Adam, Amanda, Kristen, and the preppy Erika who was now surrounded by a group of friends. As I entered the class Adam came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Leave it all up to me." Adam walked up to the teacher. I almost started to crack up when I saw the teacher, he was tall, had little round glasses, was going bald, and had spandex shorts that came up to his bellybutton. Adam walked back to me smiling, "All set, come on, you get to sit by me." Adam and I went and sat all the in the back of the class.

After we sat down I leaned over and asked him, "What did you say to him?"

"I insisted that you should sit by me so that I can catch you up on the field of science."

I smiled. "Nice…"

"I know it is, Mr. Hale is blind and deaf practically so I usually sit here in the back and listen to my ipod or talk to Amanda and Kristen."

I glanced over to the table beside us to find Amanda both glaring into mirrors applying a fresh coat of make-up. "And, with you sitting here now, Erika won't come back and hit on me the whole class."

"I thought you broke up with her."

"I did but apparently she still loves me."

_Who wouldn't? _I thought in my mind.

Amanda leaded over to our table and whispered to me, "Hey Grace! How's your first day going?"

"Great. With Adam's help I think I'm getting used to everything."

"That's good. I felt really bad that I hadn't helped you find your first class but I guess I don't have to worry thanks to Adam."

He slightly beamed, "No thanks necessary. Grace is a fun person to hang around, I don't mind it at all." Then he gave me another warm smile, which made my stomach flutter with happiness.

The week past by so fast that before I knew it, it was already Friday. After school on Friday I flopped down onto Amanda's bed and sighed. "School isn't that bad here."

Amanda laughed, "I'd like to hear you say that in two weeks from now."

"Everyone is so nice here considering I'm new. I didn't think that it was going to be this easy to start off at a new school."

"Yeah I saw that you and Adam have become good friends this week."

I smiled, "He's really nice, but tell me, didn't he date Erika for a while?"

"That bitch, yeah he did. They went out for two months he really liked her but they broke up after a while cause he found out that she was cheating on him. Although it really didn't surprise me cause she's slept with about every guy on the football team." Just then we herd Mrs. Hamrick from downstairs, "Amanda, I think the mail came. Could you please go get it for me?"

"I hate her days off." She rolled her eyes and slowly walked out of the room to get the mail. I continued to lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling thinking about the week and Adam until she came back and threw a sealed letter onto the bed. "It's for you Grace."

I took the letter into my hands and asked, "Who's it from?"

"I don't know, why don't you open it and find out."

I slowly ripped the envelope open and unfolded the crisp, white sheet of paper.

Grace,

I know right now, I'm probably the last person you want to talk to. I just wanted to write and say how very sorry I am for acting like a jerk. If you aren't too mad at me then come to my house Saturday just as the sun is setting.

-Oliver

I smiled as I slowly set the note down. I was shocked to have received a letter from him. I had rarely thought about him since the first day of school when I met Adam.

"Who was that from?" asked Amanda.

"Oh no one."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Chapter 11

Just as the sun was setting off in a distance, I quietly made my way down the dirt road down to the Amsworth's huge Victorian mansion. As I walked down the old dirt road my mind was congested with thoughts of Oliver.

Why, after a week of not speaking to me, suddenly want me to come over?

Or, why had he gone totally crazy when I only asked him a simple question?

To me, nothing made sense; tonight, I wanted answers.

The tall mansion oak doors swung open not long after I knocked and I was greeted to the jolly housekeeper, Tracy.

"Oh Grace, I'm so happy to see you again. Oliver wanted me to send you right up to his room when you came."

I gave her a quick smile, "Okay."

I silently made my way up two flights of steps and hesitantly knocked on his door. At first there was no answer but then finally Oliver came. His hair was going crazy, he was still in his blue plaid pajama pants, and his eyes were barely open, but he still managed to smile. "Hey Grace, sorry I just woke up."

"I can tell."

We stood there for a moment in an awkward silence until Oliver said, "Grace, I know I was a complete jerk the last time we talked but that's why I wanted you to come. First of all I just wanted to say I'm sorry but I also want to explain everything to you."

"Okay, how about we take a walk."

He smiled, "Alright. Let me get some clothes on first."

By now the sun was just barely visible over the horizon as Oliver and I strolled across the endless pastures. Oliver walked quietly beside me, head down, and taking each step slowly as if thinking deeply about what to tell me. He sighed and looked into the night, "Back when we were in the park and you saw Aaron, that night I could've easily left you there but in my cold, black heart, I knew that I just couldn't leave you there, and that's when I started to care about you. But the last girl I cared for deeply…I killed her and I didn't want that to happen to you. I decided that if I didn't see you or talk to you I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. As the days went by I felt like something was missing. At first, I ignored it and said that it's for the better but then I just needed to see you again, so I wrote you the letter, hoping that you would forgive me."

I smiled, "Oh Oliver…" I inched closer to Oliver until my fingers just barely met with his cold hand. "This whole week I felt like you didn't care about me and wanted me gone. When I held that letter in my hands I didn't feel so all alone."

Oliver stopped, took my hands in his, and looked me deep in the eyes, "Grace, I would never want you to leave, and I do care about you, a lot. You are my light, but without you I am trapped in this darkness."

The light wind in the air gently blew his dark black hair across his cold skin and the faint moonlight made his green eyes sparkle. I then wrapped my arms around his body and laid my head on his hard chest. As he hugged me tightly he kissed the top of my head. His kiss on my head then led to a kiss on my forehead, then on my nose, and then his velvety lips met mine. As he kept on kissing me his hands slowly moved down my back until they were on my hips. When his icy hands hit the small of my back I pulled away from the shock of his freezing hands on my warm skin.

Oliver smiled brightly, "I'm sorry."

We both sat on the ground and Oliver gently pulled me onto his lap. He held me close as we both looked at the twinkling stars in the sky.

"Oliver, don't leave me again."

He kissed me on the head, "Don't worry, I'm not planning to any time soon."

We sat there for a while just looking at the stars and just enjoying each other being there. "Let me ask you a question this time. I know there must be a million guys at your school who would love to be with you, why did you want to come back to a vampire like me?"

I let out a sigh and thought about Adam for a second, "There's no one that could ever equal to you. Most guys, like you saw with Aaron, will tell a girl they love them but as soon as you leave the picture for a while they will move on like nothing happened. Being with you for one week while you were helping me and then when Aaron left me I feel like you would never do that."

Oliver smiled and then chuckled, "I should tell you something, the first day that I rescued you, I could've just picked you up and brought you home in a matter of seconds. There was something I saw in you I guess I knew that if I took you home right then, I would've never seen you again"

I kissed him on the cheek, "Well, I'm glad you decided not to take me home. I now know that Aaron really didn't love me like he said."

Oliver softly stroked my long blonde hair, "No guy will ever deserve you Grace, not even me."

I opened my mouth to protest but instead I let out a long yawn.

"You tired?" Oliver asked.

"Just a little."

"I'll take you home then."

I shook my head, "No, not yet. Tonight has been too great to leave now."

He grinned and kissed me tenderly, "Then I won't yet, we'll just take a long way home."

He stood up and scooped my limp body up in his strong arms and whispered, "Now, fall asleep as I run, I'll take you home once you doze off."

I shivered as I rested my head against his firm chest.

Oliver looked down at me and smiled, "You ready?"

"Yup."

"Okay, hold on tight."

All of a sudden he took off. As his legs moved swiftly over the ground it felt like we were flying. Even in the darkness I could still see the sparse trees on the field swiftly move past us as he ran.

"This is amazing."

His eyes stayed locked forward, "It gets old after a while, you make it enjoyable."

I took one last look at Oliver's gorgeous black hair blowing in the wind as he ran and his emerald eyes still twinkling before I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chaper 12 Chapter 12

When I woke up I was back in Amanda's room snuggled in my sleeping bag. The sun was streaming through the window now and as I glanced up at the clock I noticed that it was already noon. I walked downstairs to find Amanda sitting on the couch, still in her pajamas, watching television. "Good morning sleepy head. How late did you stay out last night?"

I stood there silently as the memories of last night came flooding back into my mind and how I'd fallen asleep in Oliver's arms. "I don't know…"

"Oh, well Adam called for you a while ago but I told him you were still sleeping"

"Okay thanks."

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my new cell phone and quickly dialed Adam's number.

"Hello? Grace?" When he answered I could barely tell it was him; his voice sounded so deep unlike his everyday, gentle, kind voice.

"Hey Adam, Amanda said you called while I was sleeping."

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today and go get a pizza or something. I know a place in town that has the best pizza in the world, you'd love it!"

"Sure sounds great!"

"Cool, I'll be over to pick you up in thirty minutes, or do you need more time? I know sometimes girls take forever getting ready."

I laughed, "No, thirty minutes is great."

"Okay see you then."

"Okay bye."

I knew that thirty minutes wasn't nearly enough time but I didn't want to keep him waiting so I took a quick shower, got dressed, and then hurried outside when I heard his car pull into the driveway. I jumped into his pick up truck; he smiled and asked, "Are you ready?"

I smiled back, "Yup, let's go."

As we were riding in the car he asked, "So, how are you liking Rock Bridge so far?"

I sighed, "It's great, everyone here seems so nice and welcoming especially since I came with practically four months of school left."

"Yeah, it's great here, although sometimes you just want to get out of this small town. You came from another small town didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was quite like this one."

"Well, I'm glad you moved here. You're so much fun to talk to, and so open. I feel like I've known you forever, it's as if you're not hiding anything."

I looked down nervously, "Oh, you have no idea."

There was as awkward silence and Adam could've seen the discomfort in the statement and moved on. "I was thinking since next Friday is the beginning of Spring Break, I was going to have a huge party at my house. Do you want to come?"

"That sounds great! Are you inviting Amanda?"

"Of course! I'm inviting practically the whole eleventh grade. You can invite some friends if you want."

I thought for a second and realized that this would be a great chance to introduce my new boyfriend, Oliver. "What time is the party going to be at?"

"Well, I told my mom seven to twelve, but they're going to be out of town so it will probably last all night."

"That sounds like a lot of fun! I'll be there."

We then pulled into the parking lot of a small pizza shop that could probably hold no more than ten customers. It was such a small place that I thought it was no longer in business when we drove by. "Is this the famous pizza place you were talking about?"

He smiled, "Yup, this is the place. Looks may be deceiving, but this is where all the locals hang out at night. It's such a shame others don't know about this damn good pizza."

We walked into the vacant little shop and Adam called, "Hey Jared, you here?"

Then from the back you could hear him cleaning dishes and then came through the two swinging doors behind the counter. "Hey Adam! Haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?" Jared was diffidently a skater guy, brown hair flipping under his hat, and baggy pants and t-shirt.

"Oh, it's been good. You?"

"I'm good, business is starting to slow down since everyone's going on Spring Break." There was a quick silence before he continued, "So who's the girl? Haven't seen here around before."

"Jared, I would like you to meet Grace, she's new in town."

"Hey Grace, and welcome to the best restaurant in town."

I laughed, "So I've heard."

He leaned on the counter, "So what can I get you two?"

Adam answered, "A cheese pizza and two cokes."

Jared reached into the small refrigerator behind the counter and tossed us two cans of coke. "I'll be out later with the pizza."

It didn't take long for Jared to bring out the pizza since we were the only ones there. We ended up staying there the next couple of hours just hanging out and talking to Jared until around five-thirty when more people started to come. After Jared left to take care of orders Adam scooted over closer to me and asked, "So how was it?"

I smiled, "You were right it was amazing pizza."

"See I told you that you'd love it."

Just then I felt him place his hand on my knee and slowly move it up my thigh until I jumped up and said, "Oh my gosh! It's already five-thirty I promised Oliver I'd be over thirty minutes ago. Sorry Adam I have to go, I had a great time." I then quickly rushed out of the diner and started running down the road until I turned on the next street and then I slowed down to a walk. I really hadn't promised Oliver that I'd come over to his house but I couldn't stay in the restaurant with Adam feeling on me when I already had a boyfriend.

I didn't take me very long to cross-town and walk down the old dirt road that lead strait to the mansion on the hill. Like always, Tracy was excited to see me and told me to head to Oliver's room since he was already awake. When I walked into Oliver's room he was sitting on his couch playing his electric guitar. When he saw me walk into the room a smile spread across his face and his eyes even seemed to sparkle in the dim light. He then set down his guitar and I walked over and sat right beside him. I gently brushed his hair away from his eyes and said, "Wow, you're up early, did you sleep well?"

He shook his head, "I barely slept at all because all I could think about was you."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Well how about we just stay here, watch a movie, and relax."

He smiled, gently kissed my cheek, and whispered, "That sounds perfect."

Even though we didn't do much it was great, Oliver was so tired that he fell asleep with me snuggled in his arms during the previews. I barely watched the movie cause I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He looked so cute lying there not even knowing that I ran my fingers over his lips and fingered his lip ring. Halfway through the movie I got up gently, trying not to wake him, because I decide to go talk to Elizabeth. I silently left his room and when I stepped into the pitch-black hallway I could barely make-out a darker figure over on the other end of the hall. The shadow moved closer and closer, speeding up with each step. I slowly backed up until I was pressed up against the wall. Right before the figure was almost two feet away I shrank to the floor and let out a scream.

In a matter of seconds Oliver was right by my side, teeth barred, and he started to growl. Then he stopped, "Seth?" Oliver then turned on the dim hall lights revealing Oliver's brother, Seth.

Seth broke out laughing. He looked a lot like Oliver, same height, same green eyes, same black hair, although his hair was curly unlike Oliver's wispy hair. "God Oliver, you should've seen your face. If you hadn't realized it was me, I would've been in shreds by now."

Oliver gave him a grim look, "I don't know why I didn't.'

Seth then looked at me and held out his hand to help me up. "I'm sorry, I was just having a little fun. It's Grace right? Damn Oliver talks about you all the time"

Oliver then interrupted, "Seth…"

"Okay, I'm going so I'll leave you two alone."

"Well actually I was going to take Grace home because it's getting late."

"But Oliver, you look awful, I should walk Grace home for you and just let you sleep…"

He stopped mid-sentence because Oliver started growling again. "Okay, Okay, I'm going. Oh, bye Grace. It was nice meeting you and again I'm sorry for scaring you."

I smiled, "It's alright, nice meeting you too."

Seth smiled at Oliver and bound down the stairs.

We walked back into Oliver's room so I could get my jacket. "Your brother is really cool, actually he's hilarious."

Oliver looked away and leaned against the wall, "Oh yeah, real funny."

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey you look dead."

He smirked, "I am dead, remember?"

I quietly laughed, "You know what I mean, you shouldn't have to walk me home. I'll just go home alone while you sleep."

He quickly answered, "No. Not after what happened last time, I'm to tired to save you again tonight." He chuckled and pulled me into a big hug, "No, I'm kidding. I'm always here to save you."

"Well how about I stay here then, I could be a vampire and share your coffin."

He then pulled away from the hug and looked me directly in the eyes, "No Grace, I cannot do that. I will not bare this burden on you."

I sighed and quietly said, "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Chapter 13

On Monday morning when I was at my locker someone with a familiar voice came up behind me, covered my eyes, and said, "Guess who?"

I knew in an instant who it was, "Adam."

He uncovered my eyes, I turned around, and he greeted me with a friendly smile. "Hey Grace."

"Hey Adam. Listen, I'm really sorry I ran out on you the other day."

"Don't worry about it, I totally understand." I let out a sigh of relief; ever since I'd left him I'd felt bad for leaving him. He continued, "So are you bringing Oliver to the party Friday?"

"Yeah, I just forgot to ask him about it."

Then the bell rang and Adam said, "Oh, there's the bell. We can't be late for English, I already got yelled at on Thursday for being late."

I laughed, "Yeah, all because you went to get a book for me."

He grinned, "Exactly, so it was all your fault."

When Amanda and I got home from school Amanda jumped right in front of me and says, "Close your eyes I've got a surprise for you." So I did what she said while she led me up the stairs. Then, I heard her open a door and gently guided me in. "Okay, open your eyes."

When I opened my eyes I saw a brightly decorated room. Everything seemed to be a different color that made it seem like an endless sea of rainbow colors. The walls were a light shade of blue, the bed was a hot pink, and the desk was soothing lavender. I flopped onto the bed, "I love it! Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. We wanted to give you an actual room than having you sleep on my hard bedroom floor. Mom wanted to be here when you saw it but you've been coming home so late that there wouldn't have been time to give it to you." She then quietly sat down beside me, sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, "Before you go running off to Oliver's can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well you see last year Adam and I went out for sometime but it didn't quite work out and…"

I broke in, "You still like him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do, but I know that he kind of likes you and I just wanted to know how you feel."

"No, I don't like him like that. I like him as a friend but I'm going out with Oliver so it wouldn't work out for Adam and I."

A quick smile spreads across her face, "Okay, I was just wondering because since we're sisters and all now I didn't want to steal your guy. This Friday at the party I was going to tell him that I still have feelings for him and if he wants to give us another go."

I smile, "Aw, I'm so happy for you. I hope everything goes well for you two."

"Same for you…well I mean you and Oliver. Are you going to invite him to the party?"

"Well, I'm going to ask him…"

She cuts my sentence off, "Then what are you waiting for? Go over there and tell him to get his butt to the party Friday."

I laughed and jump off the bed, "Okay, I'm halfway out the door."

As I am walking up the steps to the Amsworth's mansion the door flies open and out steps Oliver as if he knew I was coming. When he saw me he smiled as if he hadn't seen me in years and took me into his arms. "Hello beautiful."

I nuzzle in closer, "Good morning to you."

He takes my hand and leads me down the driveway. "Common I've got a surprise for you."

"Where are we going?"

He chuckled, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, no would it?"

"I guess it wouldn't. Oh before I forget, do you want to come with me to a party Friday night?"

"Hmm…so you're asking me if I want to spend time with the hottest girl in the world on a Friday night? At a party where every other guy is looking at me asking themselves why I am such a lucky bastard to be with such a great like you?"

"Well if you want to put it like that."

"Yeah of course I'll go. What time does it start?"

"Seven."

"Alright, well I'll be a bit late because I'll have to go hunt before I go so I don't get tempted and eat you for a midnight snack."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, real tasty."

Then in a split second he swooped me up in his arms. "You seriously have no idea." He than starts bolting down the street and looks down at me, " I don't want to miss a second of this wonderful evening."

I clutched on tighter as he ran faster and faster down the old dirt road, farther and farther away from the small town. I looked up at his face, ever since I'd gotten to his house he had this never-ending smile that makes my heart tingle. Lately, I'd been wanting to see him more and more so that when I was away from him I felt as if the world was ending. I thought back and I'd never really felt that way about Aaron, of course I'd really liked him but not as much as what I felt for Oliver.

I buried my head into his cool chest as we entered into the forest, trees flew by and I was scared that we might run into one. As we ran he held me tighter up against his chest, "Don't worry, I've got you. We're almost there."

I continued to keep my eyes closed as we flew through the forest until Oliver came to a stop. I opened my eyes and right there in the middle of the forest was a wide clearing with a giant lake glittering in the rising moon. "This is truly amazing." I said.

He gently set me down and carefully fitted his hand into mine. "I know, I always come to this place when I'm feeling alone and I've never showed anyone else. I told myself, long ago, that I would only bring the most important person in my life here."

I smiled, "Wow, so you consider me the most important person in your life?"

He gingerly hugged me and whispered, "Of course, I love you Grace."

Then I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and then choked out, "I love you too."

He then pulled away and looked into my eyes and carefully brushed away the new tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, that's just the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

We were so close to each other now that his cold body made me shiver. He backed up a step and mumbled, "Oh, I'm sorry."

I smiled, "Don't be." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer so our bodies touched.

At first he kissed me gently, hesitating on the idea, but soon became more aggressive. He twisted and stroked me blonde hair until he slowly lowered his hands until they were around my waist squeezing me gingerly. His tongue brushed the roof as he struggled to take off my shirt. His kisses were sweet, almost addictive; each kiss he took I wanted more, I didn't want to stop. After a while I managed to pull off his shirt so that my body went in shock from the chilling rush of his bare chest. We slowly maneuvered across the soft grass until I accidentally lost my footing and we both went tumbling to the ground. This didn't stop Oliver; he quickly started kissing a path down my neck as I silently giggled like a little girl.

We only stopped when I turned over and rested my head on his chest, breathing heavily. "Hold on, I need a breather."

A wave of disappointment spread across his face, "Alright." Then he whispered, "You were wonderful."

I blushed and looked up at him, his eyes were twinkling and he was smiling as if he just witnessed the most amazing thing. I stroked his chest and asked, "So you really do love me?"

"Of course, with all my heart."

"Then why won't you turn me or at least see your coffin?"

He sighed, "Being a vampire is very lonely and sometimes I absolutely hate it even though I do get to live forever. I just don't want you to go through the same pain that I've gone through."

I turned to look him in the eyes that now glistened in the moonlight like two emeralds. "I would do anything to be with you forever."

He smiled, "Well let's at least wait until you've finished school."

"That seems so far away."

"It's only another year and besides we'll have forever to be together."

He carefully found my hand and twined his fingers with mine. My eyes were slowly closing, exhausted from all the excitement just a while ago.

Then Oliver cooed in my ear, "I know you're tired my love, close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

I then let the weight of my eyes take over my body and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Oliver softly stroking my hair and whispering, "Grace…you have to get up now. It's Monday morning you have to go to school."

I groaned, "Do I have to? Can't I just spend the day with you?"

He smiled, "As tempting as that sounds I don't want you to fail all because of me."

I slowly sat up and grabbed my shirt that was sitting three feet away. Oliver was lying beside me and as I was trying to fix myself to look halfway decent he said, "Don't worry, you look beautiful."

I chuckled, "Stop being sarcastic."

He then pulled me by the waist and sat me on his lap. "I'm serious. No girl could ever compare to how amazing you are. I promise the minute you graduate you can be mine, forever.'

I softly kissed him, savoring the moment. "I couldn't dream of anything better."

He then stood up with me still in his strong arms about to run when I put my hand on his hard chest and said, "Let's walk for a minute and enjoy this time together."

He slowly set me down, "You're right." Then he took my hand and we walked into the forest embracing the presence of each other.

Deep in the shadows stood something even darker and mysterious. It snarls at the couple strolling into the darkness where it lies. It slithers closer eyeing the two with teeth barred, ready to attack. If one could see this they would think it was out of its mind, for it seeks revenge and misery. It crawls back into the darkest shadow, watching the target move farther and farther away. It smiles and gives a quiet, evil laugh that could echo as only a whisper among the forest to let all know that it plans to have a longer, sweeter pain that could nail through ones toughest heart.


	14. Chapter 14

I know this chapter may not be the most exciting one yet but the next one is going to be great Chapter 14

That day I walked into school with the hugest grin and an unending glow. Oliver had walked me two blocks away from the school and scurried home before the first ray of light crept over the horizon. I walked down the halls like a zombie, smiling and daydreaming. _So he really loves me? I can't believe this! _My life was turning into a fairytale; I have a Prince Charming and in a year he's going to carry me off into the sunset and we're going to live happily ever after. My fantasy suddenly came to a halt when I walked into Science to see Amanda catch my sight and angrily started to stare me down.

When I reached my seat she leaned over to me and demanded, "Where were you last night?"

"I was with Oliver." I tried to sound sweet and innocent so she wouldn't make a big deal about the situation.

"Oh great, so while you were messing around with Oliver I had to control mom while she was completely flipping out about you." Her voice was becoming stiff; I knew she was furious with me.

"I didn't do anything with Oliver last night."

"Whatever. I ended up having to lie; I said that you spent the night with Kristen, last night, on short notice. You owe me big time."

Kristen then leaned over and asked in her very preppy voice, "What about me?"

Amanda turned to her, annoyed, "Nothing Kristen. Just stay out of this."

Science then passed by in a blur; no one else spoke to me, not even Adam. I was guessing he had already heard from Amanda about last night.

When I got home it wasn't much easier. Mom was sitting on the couch when Amada and I got home from school; I tried to sneak up the stair before she could talk to me but she heard me and I was called into the living room. I stood in the doorway and Amanda stood close behind me, listening into the conversation. "Where were you last night?" From her facial expression I couldn't tell if she was mad at me or just upset because her eyes were fixed on the television.

"I was at Kristen's house."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I told Amanda, I assumed she'd tell you."

"She did but next time you're going to be out at a friends house I want you to call me."

"Okay, I'll do that next time."

She then looked up at me and her face softened up, "Okay Grace. Thank you, I was worried sick about you."

"I sorry it won't happen again."

The room fell quiet and I left the room with Amanda following at my heels. I went upstairs and quietly sat on my bed as Amanda sat in the chair in the corner.

"You got off so easy." She stated.

"All because you covered for me."

"Yeah, whatever. You totally owe me." Then she stood up and pranced out of the room like a total drama queen.

Later that evening I left the house and went to Oliver's house. I strolled silently down the old dirt road that I had walked so many times before. I clutched my sweatshirt tighter as the cool spring breeze blew across my face. As I walked I listened to Oliver's voice playing in my head like a sweet song that never gets old. I was exhausted; I guessed I had only gotten a couple hours of sleep the previous night when I was with him.

I was nearing the house now; part of me wanted to collapse on the side of the street and sleep but the other half wanted to desperately see Oliver.

The Oliver side of the argument finally won over as I made my way down their long driveway. Tracy answered the door cheery as normal and said, "Hello Grace. Oliver should be up by now. Oh and Seth has some company over, don't mind them."

"Okay thanks." I answered back with the same cheery attitude even though I was dead tired.

When I walked into Oliver's room he was sitting on the side of the bed playing his guitar and was whispering lyrics under his breath. I went over and sat beside him and asked, "Whatcha' doing?"

He stopped playing and looked down at his sheet lying beside him and scribbled a couple more chords down. "I'm writing a song, so far it's called Most Beautiful."

"I bet it sounds great."

He continued to write things on his sheet. "Of course it's about you."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then he threw his guitar on the bed beside him and kissed me back passionately on the lips. We then stood up, still kissing, and glided across the room. Oliver then pressed me up against the wall and quietly whispered in my ear, "You smell desirably wonderful."

"What?" I asked shockingly. Then he looked me directly in the eyes and I saw that his eyes were no longer green but a fiery red. "Oh god Oliver. No, back up. We'll go get you something to eat." I was scared now, I knew Oliver would never hurt me but I didn't know what he would do to me if he hadn't hunted.

He smiled, "No love, you're mine." Through his smile I could see his fangs ready to sink into my neck and kill me.

I knew I couldn't stop him by myself so I screamed at the top of my lungs for help. In a second I saw Seth and another guy who I didn't recognize but when I turned back to Oliver I saw him quickly lunge forward and then everything went black.

I woke up later to find myself alone lying on Oliver's bed. As I sat up I quickly felt my neck to see if Oliver had actually bitten me, but there was nothing. I quietly got up and walked into the vacant hallway but I heard voices coming from downstairs. I slowly crept down the stairs and followed the sound of voices down the hallway to a small office. I carefully peaked in to find Oliver, Elizabeth, Seth, Elizabeth's friend Violet, and the strange guy who came in with Seth to save me. He had big brown eyes, a sly smile, and a brown buzz cut. The mood in the room was very extreme and the conversation was heated. The mysterious guy then said sternly, "Oliver you've gone complete to far this time. Remember what happened last time you got into a serious relationship?"

Oliver looked away in shame and Elizabeth quickly jumped in by saying, "Neil, would you please give Oliver a break? He's gone through a lot; this is the happiest he's been in years." The unfamiliar guy, Neil, rolled his eyes, "Well if he wants a pretty girl then why doesn't he go join your parents in Romania. I know those vampire ladies wouldn't waste a second to jump on his lap."

Oliver snarled, "Then why don't you go over there, so I won't have to look at you anymore."

"Well face it Oliver, you almost killed her up there. Love can only go so far before you start to view her as a chew toy."

Oliver stomped his foot with range which made the floorboards shake, "That's it, I'm out of here." He then walked out of the room, grabs my wrist, and drags me down the flight of steps. As soon as we stepped outdoors I mumbled, "What were they talking about in there?"

He then picked me up bride-style and said while running, "They don't think it's right that we're together. They're afraid that I might hurt you, like I almost did a little while ago."

"Oh, well what stopped you from killing me?"

"Right before I bit you Seth and Neil pulled me away from you right after you fainted, and then Tracy got me something to drink." It was only moments later that we arrived on my doorstep and Oliver set me down. He then looked down at his feet, "Grace…listen…I'm so sorry for what happened. I hadn't hunted in days and I lost all control. I understand if you don't want to see me again, but I just wanted to let you know that I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

I then took one of his cold hands into mine and tried to sound reassuring, "Oliver, it's fine I totally understand…"

He then broke in, "But Grace I almost killed you…"

"Oliver, you have to trust me, no matter what happens I will still love you."

Then things were silent for a moment before Olive turned to leave, "Again, I'm very sorry Grace." Before he left he gave me a faint smile and said, "Goodnight."

I responded softly, "Night."

Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared into the night.

_**I hope you liked this chapter! I should have the next chapter up next week! Please review! **__****_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chapter 15

On Friday the whole school was buzzing with excitement about Adam's party. Practically the whole eleventh grade was going and I couldn't wait to show off my boyfriend. I was also nervous; since Monday night I hadn't seen or talked to Oliver. I had called over to the house a few times but no one answered; I was scared that things would be awkward at the party.

Once I finally managed to open my locker a small white note fell out that read-

Grace,

I hope your feelings for me haven't changed. If not I will see you at the party tonight.

Love always,

Oliver

I then pulled the note close to my heart and let out a sigh of relief. _At least things haven't changed, _I thought to myself. I then grabbed my books and scurried off to my next class daydreaming about the party. I imagined us walking hand-in-hand, smiling as the whole room stops and stares at my angel of the night and I.

That evening, before the party, the house was in complete chaos; clothes were strewn all up and down the hallway, and make-up lined the counters in the bathroom. Amanda and I were constantly running between our rooms trying to choose the perfect outfit for the party. I finally settled on a short black skirt, a tight pink halter-top, and a pair of Amanda's black heels to match. I was certain that I would win the hearts of everyone at the party.

As Amanda drove us to the party she kept nagging me with questions such as "Do you think Adam will like my outfit?" "Will he ask to go back out with me tonight?" "Do you think he likes another girl?" I was so happy when we finally pulled up by Adam's house so I wouldn't have to listen to Amanda's obsession of Adam. Adam lived in a nice two story, brick house, which was much nicer than any home I had ever lived in.

I quickly brushed my hair down before I stepped inside. My entrance was not quite how I imagined; there were tons of people there, but they were to wrapped up in their own conversations to notice I was there. Before I knew it Amanda had run off to go find Adam, which left me all alone. I made my way through the ocean of people, occasionally talking to people I knew, till I reached the kitchen and planted myself by the food. Then Kristen came prancing into the room, dancing to the blaring music, and picked another cup of punch. When she saw me she screamed, "Grace!" and came stumbling over towards me. She handed me the cup of punch and asked, "Where's Oliver? I thought he was going to be here."

I took a sip of the punch and said, "He's coming later. Mmm, by the way what's in this?"

She laughed, "It's fruit punch, although I think someone spiked it."

"How many have you had?"

"Um… I don't know." She turned to walk away but then turned back and said, "Oh Amanda wants you to go and find her if you find Adam."

"Okay, see you Kristen."

I quickly finished the rest of my drink, got a refill, and went out to look for Adam while I waited for Oliver. I soon found that to be impossible for there were so many people at the party so I ended up heading out onto the porch were there were only a few people. I stood there for a while, leaning on the railing, waiting for Oliver to come and sweep me off my feet. To my surprise Adam quietly came and stood beside me and handed me another drink, "Why are you standing out here, the party is inside."

I sighed, "I was waiting for Oliver, he should be here soon."

Adam came and rested on the rail beside me. He smelt strongly of alcohol, but I couldn't blame him, I was starting to feel quite dizzy myself. "Poor thing, I can't believe your dear Oliver hasn't showed up yet." Then a tear silently slid down my face but unfortunately Adam saw this, pulled me away from the railing, and embraced me in a loving hug. "Don't worry my sweet, I'll keep you company."

Normally I would've pulled away but at that point I was to drunk from the punch and his hug was so warm; I felt as if I could melt in his arms. He gently kissed the top of my head and pulled me away to wipe away the rest of the tears from under my eyes. I looked deep into his big hazelnut eyes and I gently brushed his shaggy, brown, skater hair away from his face and before I knew it his lips were pressed up against mine. His kisses were soft and sweet and there was no fear in his kisses. I was in no danger with Adam; there was no fear that he might accidentally kill me. I ran my hand against his chest and put my hand on his beating heart as we continued to kiss. In the background I heard people walk out onto the porch, talking and laughing, and then in a moment everything stopped. This silence made me worried so I pulled away from Adam to find Amanda and Oliver standing by the door, shocked. "It's not what it looks like." I quickly stated.

Oliver's face hardened, "No, I understand perfectly. I should've known I was never good enough for you." He then stomped off back into the house.

Amanda was in tears now, "I can't believe you Grace! I thought I could trust you." She then quickly ran back inside.

I quickly rushed out of the party to go find Oliver. Once I got out the front door I saw a dark figure start to head down the street into the fresh blanket of fog. I quickly ran down the street, tears streaming down my face, making things even harder to see. I ran for a little while longer until there was no trace of him so I stopped and collapsed by the side of the road in misery while I cried, "Why? Why me?"

Things seemed almost unreal; I couldn't believe I had lost the guy of my dreams. Just then I heard a slight whisper coming from the woods beside me that was saying, "Grace…Grace…over here Grace."

I quickly wiped my eyes, "Oliver…is that you?"

The whispers continued, "Grace…Grace…"

I stood up slowly and slowly followed the voice through the forest. The fog was so thick that it swallowed me in and made things almost impossible to see.

I soon came to a small clearing where the fog wasn't nearly as heavy and I called, "Oliver? Oliver? You here?"

Then I heard a voice close behind me, "I've got you my dear."

I quickly turned around but no one was there. "Oliver?"

Then I heard it behind me again, "Over here Grace."

I turned around expecting to find Oliver but instead it was a guy about Oliver's age with blonde, almost white hair. He had light blue eyes, he was very pale, and was wearing jeans and an aqua blue polo to match his eyes.

I started to back up slowly, "Don't be scared."

"Who are you?" I snarled. "Where's Oliver?

"I am Zack, and my love why do you think Oliver would want you after he saw you with your human friend?"

I stopped dead in my tracks as he continued to move closer, "How do you know this?"

He chuckled, "I know many things. By now Oliver is probably far from here, but you don't deserve someone that is going to leave you all alone." He was now standing barely two feet away and was still moving closer. "I've known Oliver even before he was a vampire; he and my sister were great friends through childhood."

"Your sister?"

He put his hands on my waist, as I stood there, dazed. "Yes, he later killed her and then ran off and left our whole family miserable."

"Was your sister Lucy?"

"Yes, and you remind me so much of her; you have her spirit and her charm. My dear we'd be perfect for each other." He then licked my neck with his coarse tongue and I could feel his fangs gently brush my neck.

He was about to bite me when Oliver and Elizabeth came rushing into the forest. "Grace, don't trust him! Get away!" Oliver yelled, yet I stood there motionless.

Zack smiled and said, "Ah, your just in time to watch as I turn Grace into one of us. She will belong to me forever as you took my sister away forever."

"Zack let her go!" Oliver demanded.

Zack laughed, "As if I'd just hand her over to you without getting even."

"So you think this is just about getting revenge? Then take me instead."

I gasped, "No Oliver!"

"Well that wouldn't be as much fun and besides I miss my sister dearly, I need someone to take her place." Zack said.

"Zack please…" Oliver begged.

Zack smiled, "To late." And turned back to me and dug his fangs into my neck.

Oliver yelled, "No!" and dove at me knocking me free of Zack's grasp.

Oliver helped me up and Elizabeth came rushing to my side.

Zack glared at Oliver, "Oh this isn't over yet." And then went charging at Oliver.

Oliver then yelled, "Elizabeth get Grace out of here!"

Elizabeth then picked me up since I was frozen with fear and she dashed through the forest leading me to safety.

**Review Please!! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Chapter 16-

When Elizabeth got me back to the Amsworth's mansion Seth and Tracy were already there waiting to help me. By now blood was gushing out of my neck. The wound stung and it felt as if a fire was now blazing in my neck. Elizabeth set me on her bed and left with Seth for the smell of blood was too much for them to be near. Tracy quickly put bandages on my arm to stop the blood as I cried out in pain. Tracy then held up a needle and said, "Grace this is going to hurt but I have to stop the venom." Before I could protest she stuck the needle into my neck and I let out a horrible scream, then I fainted.

When I woke up I was lying on a beach and beside me Oliver was sitting on the sand gazing at me. "Your all right Grace, I'm not going to let anything hurt you." His angel like body sparkled in the sunlight and his arms just looked so inviting and warm.

I sat up, "You aren't mad at me?"

"Grace, I love you, nothing can stop that."

I then crawled over and sat on his lap like a little kid and he kissed me ever so gently on the lips. As I buried my head into his hard chest he whispered, "Don't be scared love."

Then right in front of my eyes his hair turned blonde and his eyes lightened, I whispered nervously, "No Zack. Go away. Oliver help!"

Then things went pitch black.

I woke up and I was relieved to find that I was still in Elizabeth's room. I smiled when I found Oliver, kneeling by the bed, sleeping. I gently stroked his hair and he quickly awoke with a startle.

When he saw I was awake he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. He had the hugest smile on his face and exclaimed, "Grace! I'm so glad you're alive."

As I lay there confused I asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well remember when Tracy gave you that shot?"

"Yeah."

"Well it made you pass out and you have been like that for three days. We all thought you weren't going to make it because you had a very high fever and you kept tossing and turning."

"It's because I had a nightmare."

He smiled, "Well part of it, you were screaming for Zack to go away but then you were calling for me for a while."

"Oh my gosh! I forgot about Zack! Did he hurt you?"

Oliver laughed, "He had far worse damage on you than me…"

"Is he dead?"

He said nervously, "No, but my whole family and the other vampire family that live nearby are all out trying to kill him. That's why you have to stay here until they find him."

I sat up quickly and soon realized that I had a major headache and slowly lowered myself back down, "Does my mom know where I am?"

"Yes, Amanda and your mom have been here a lot; they're so worried about you."

I shuddered as memories of Friday night came flooding back to me. "Is Amanda mad at me? Oh Oliver I'm so sorry, I totally understand if you don't love me anymore."

Oliver then took my hand and kissed it, "Grace, when I said I love you I meant that, no matter what. Yes, it killed me to see you in the arms of another guy but my feelings for you haven't changed, I just over reacted."

I smiled lovingly, "You said the same thing in my dream."

He gently brushed my cheek, "I tried everything to make sure you'd be alright."

I blushed, "What about Amanda?"

He smiled, "Well it worked out to her advantage, Adam and her talked it out and they both admitted they still had feeling for each other and now they're back together."

It was a relief to find out that they had worked things out; I had felt so bad to betray Amanda like that. I smiled in happiness but I nearly jumped out of the bed when I heard a huge clap of thunder outside.

Oliver laughed, "I guess they've found Zack."

"What?"

"That wasn't thunder, it was them starting up battle."

"Oh." I stated nervously.

Oliver then climbed up in bed with me, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

As we lay there we hugged each other tightly, worrying about the war going on, and Oliver would whisper sweet nonsense into my ear occasionally to calm my nerves. I would also drift off once in a while because I was still very weak but I was glad to wake up and find Oliver still lying beside me.

The war dragged on for hours until everything went silent around four in the morning. I learned at that moment that silence could be more terrifying than raging shouts of terror. For five minutes Oliver and I lay there in stillness, the only sound to be heard was the nervous pounding of my heart. Then we heard the Amsworth's burst into the house cheering and laughing and Mr. Amsworth called out, "Tracy, open the best blood because tonight is a night of celebration!"

Oliver quickly got up, picked me up, and carried me out of the room. Oliver stood at the foot of the stairs and said, "What is all this talk of merriment?"

Everyone then turned to face us, and Mrs. Amsworth exclaimed, "Oh Grace! You are awake and feeling better I hope. We came back from Romania as soon as we found out about your incident with Zack."

Mr. Amsworth cut in, "You don't have to worry about him anymore! He's gone! We finished him off!"

Oliver gleamed in excitement, "Well then that is a true reason to celebrate!"

Seth joined in, "Come down and we'll tell you everything about our glorious victory."

So we all sat around in the living room as the Amsworth's sipped on blood while I sat in Oliver's lap enjoying the company. Mr. Amsworth started off, "Well let's start from the beginning, well when Alexandra and I arrived earlier this evening we hurried off to where Elizabeth, Seth, and the Steven family were fighting Zack and his gang. We had fought for hours and we had killed off most of his gang but Zack still stood."

Seth then continued, "So it was getting late and we knew Zack needed to go so partnering up with Elizabeth, Elizabeth distracted him by pretending to be severely wounded and right before he finished her off I jumped on him and attacked him."

Elizabeth joined in, "This caught Zack off guard so I ran for the others as Seth kept him busy. After I had gotten everyone with me we completely surrounded him and then we knew it was over, he didn't have a chance."

Seth finished up by saying, "He knew it was over also and his last words were, 'One day, one day…everyone of you will taste my revenge. I will be back.' Then as he lunged at me I quickly staked him in the heart and watched him wither away for good."

"Wow I sure missed a hell of a fight." Oliver stated.

"You sure did! That was the fight in a short summary, there was much more action, but I don't want to gross poor Grace out with gruesome details." Mr. Amsworth declared.

"So there's nothing left to worry about?" I asked.

My question was followed with a moment of silence until Mr. Amsworth finally said, "Well a few of Zack's pack escaped after we killed Zack. We don't think they will come back but we have to prepare ourselves."

"What do you mean by prepare?" Oliver asked.

"Well we're afraid that they'll came back and try to kill Grace as Zack's revenge, so we think it's best if she becomes one of us, but it's really up to you two."

I turned my head to look at Oliver, his eyes were filled with fear but then he looked at me with so much love that I knew this was the right thing to do.

"Together forever?" he quietly whispered to me.

I smiled and replied, "It would only be complete with you by my side."

**Sorry this chapter was short but the next chapter is the last one! Please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Chapter 17-

It was a few months later on September 6, the day after my eighteenth birthday, which I stood in Elizabeth's bedroom gazing at myself in a mirror that Elizabeth had placed there just for me. I was amazed at how I looked; I was in a long flowing dress and my hair and make-up was perfectly done. There was not a single mistake; I looked just like a princess. I was so caught up in my appearance though that I didn't notice Oliver standing in the doorway until he said, "You look absolutely beautiful my love."

I was quite startled at first because I had only just realized him there. "Oliver! You aren't supposed to see me before the ceremony!" I exclaimed

He chuckled and walked over to my side, wrapped his around my waist, and kissed me on the cheek. "Sorry I couldn't help it."

We stood there for a moment looking at the only one reflection in the mirror. "Don't you ever miss your reflection?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You get over it eventually."

We were suddenly interrupted when Elizabeth burst into the room. "Oliver! Get out of here now! You know you aren't allowed to see the bride yet!"

Oliver strode to the door, "Okay, Okay! I'm out of here!"

Once he left I started laughing. "Gosh Elizabeth! Why so tense? By the way you reacted you made it seem like what he was doing was against the law."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just I'm so happy for you two, I want everything to go perfectly."

I smiled, "Aw that's so sweet Elizabeth."

She smiled back and then gasped, "Oh my! Before I forget I got you a little something for my new sister to be."

I watched as she pranced over to her nightstand and quickly fumbled through her drawer until she pulled out a little blue box with a white box decorating the top. She handed it over to me and said, "I hope you like it."

I carefully took off the top to find a little silver bracelet with a crystal heart pink charm; it was simple but so beautiful.

I gently slid it on; I gave her a hug, and said, "Thank you so much! I love it!"

She hugged me back and said, "I'm so happy you like it. It reminded me of you, you're so beautiful and things just seem to sparkle when you walk in the room."

I felt a tear gently slide down my cheek and said, "Oh Elizabeth I'm so happy I get to spend the rest of eternity near you."

I could feel her smile as she said, "Yeah, it's going to be great. I couldn't think of anyone to make Oliver happier." Then she took my hand and said, "Common Grace… it's time."

I anxiously bit my lip as Elizabeth took my hand and led me downstairs to where Amanda and mom where standing, waiting for Elizabeth and I. I quickly hugged them both and then I glanced out the back door to find all of my friends, the Amsworths and the Stevens family sitting, and then I saw Oliver; my one true love.

"You ready?" Elizabeth asked.

I smiled and said, "Of course."

Amanda then handed Elizabeth her bouquet of flowers and slowly walked out the door. I watched as Amanda and Elizabeth gradually made their way down the isle in their matching silk sky blue dresses.

Before I knew it the music started up and mom handed me my bouquet of roses and smiled, "It's your moment to shine, let's go."

As soon as I stepped out the door all eyes were on me. I looked around to all my friends and soon to be family whom were all smiling, although the biggest smile to be found was Oliver's. Not once did he lay eyes off of me, not even when his best man, Seth, nudged him and whispered something in his ear.

I carefully made my way down the isle, watching every step I took so I wouldn't fall of anxiety. I was so nervous and excited; I didn't know whether to vomit or scream with joy. I was getting married to the guy of my dreams, and we would live together forever.

When we reached the end Amanda took my bouquet and I gave mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek; I then turned to Oliver and my heart started pounding at record speed.

We made our way through the vows and then the minister announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. " Then Oliver took me into his arms and kissed me lovingly. Everyone then cheered as we made our way back down the isle, now as a married couple.

At the end of the reception Amanda and mom gave me their good-byes as they were leaving. Amanda and I hugged as we both cried, "I'm so happy for you! I'll miss you so much Grace. You were the best sister I could ever dreamed of."

I sobbed, "Oh Amanda, I'll miss you too! I will never forget you! I will always think of you as my sister."

"Promise me that you'll come back and visit."

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

"I love you, Grace."

"I love you too."

We then released each other and I then hugged mom. "Oh mom, thank you for everything." I said.

"Grace dear, you are most welcome. Please come and visit us soon; Oliver and you are always welcome in our home."

"We will. Oh, and thank you so much for being here today, I means so much to me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, you're considered a second daughter to me. I'm sure your real mother would have loved to be here today."

"I'm sure she would've." I then stepped back to Oliver's side and held his hand as I said, "Bye Mom. Bye Amanda."

"Bye! Congratulations!" said Amanda.

"Yes, congratulations!" agreed mom.

Oliver and I wove as they pulled out of the driveway and into the night. After they were gone I turned to Oliver and said, "Now it's just us."

He smiled and picked me up. "Now the part that I've been waiting for forever."

I clutched onto him as he ran with me into the darkness of the night. My light white dress flew past me and I clung onto him tighter as he ran with me in the brisk night.

In no time at all we were back at the lake that Oliver had taken me once before. The full moon glittered on the water as Oliver took me into his strong arms. I starred into his full green emerald eyes and I kissed him tenderly. Then he held me close and said, "You ready, Mrs. Amsworth?"

I smiled brightly and said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He kissed my cheek and said, "This will only hurt a bit."

I gulped for I knew what was coming. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my neck then everything went black.

When I opened my eyes I was on a beach, I all of a sudden realized I wasn't in my wedding dress but in a layered light pink dress. I sat on the beach for a moment and watched the waves silently roll in until I caught a glimpse of Oliver walking down the shore. I suddenly started running towards but I tripped and fell into the cool water. I was frightened; I couldn't get myself out, the dark pit of the ocean kept dragging me under. I knew this was the end; I could feel the life slowly draining out of me. I kept sinking lower and lower until a stronger force quickly got a hold of me and pulled me out.

I quickly awoke to find myself in Oliver's bedroom. I was still quite in shock about the dream but it calmed me to see Oliver kneeling by the bed, holding my hand. He smiled brightly, "It's good to see you up my love."

"Am I a vampire?" I asked eagerly.

He kissed my hand, "Indeed you are for it is very weird for me not to hear your heart beating anymore."

I quickly sat up and the first thing that came to me was the sense of hunger, yet it didn't seem like I was hungry, it was more like a thirst for something. "Oliver, I am so thirsty."

He chuckled, "I figured you would be." Then Elizabeth came into the room with a tray with a goblet on it filled with thick red liquid. Oliver took it of the tray and handed it to me. "I think this is what you need."

I was hesitant at first about drinking it but as soon as the warm fluid touched my lips I instantly craved it. I finished it a few seconds later and set it back on Elizabeth's tray. Before walking out the door Elizabeth smiled at me happily and said, "I'm so happy you're with us now; but for right now I'll let you two be alone." She then continued out of the room in silence.

After she had left the room Oliver turned back to me, smiled, and said, "Now that you're a vampire there is something I must show you."

"Your coffin." I whispered in joy.

He took my hand and gracefully pulled me out of bed. In my first few steps I was surprised to find that I had so much more power in a single movement; I felt like I could do anything. I happily followed Oliver as he led me over to a door in his room covered by a dark My Chemical Romance poster. I quivered in excitement as Oliver led me into the mysterious room and when I first stepped inside I stopped in awe, it was beautiful. The walls were deep lavender and the floor was all hard wood. There was a large window at the end of the room letting the moonlight flood and gently flowed over the rose petals that covered the floor. Then I saw what I had waited so long to see, Oliver's coffin. It was pushed over against the sidewall, there was a table beside it with candles lit, and there was also two pictures sitting on the small table. I walked over to get a closer look and I realized they were two photographs, one of Oliver one of me taken before we had become vampires. His was old and brown while mine was brand new; Oliver had taken it a week before I was changed. Oliver walked over to me, wrapped his hand around my waist, and asked, "How do you like it?"

I hugged him and exclaimed, "I love it! It's so beautiful." We stood there for a while relaxing in each other's embrace until I asked, "Now what?"

He pulled away, confused, and asked, "What do you mean?"

I silently walked over to the window and gazed out, "Well we're together and safe now. What does someone do when they can live forever?"

He walked over to where I was, slid his hand into mine, and said, "Well we can do whatever you want but what we do really isn't all that important because we have each other and that's all that matters. Before I met you it was like I was walking in endless darkness but now that I have you there is nothing else I need."

I turned to him, wrapped my arms around his body, gazed into his deep green eyes, and smiled for I realized that I would have him forever and together we can escape this black midnight.

**The last chapter of Black Midnight! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
